Amour Gone Awry
by Emery Saks
Summary: Delbert struggles to deal with a particularly-amorous Amelia when she is unintentionally exposed to some very potent cargo.
1. Arrivals

_**Disclaimer: Treasure Planet and all associated characters are owned by Disney. This is for fans, by a fan. No profit is being made from this fiction.**_

As he stepped off the gangplank of the _RMS Trident_, Delbert Doppler wryly reflected that since his journey to Treasure Planet almost three months ago, he'd done more space traveling during the last month than he had his entire life. He couldn't help thinking that his somewhat-recent association with a certain space-faring captain had something to do with the phenomenon, and he decided he'd have to be sure to mention it to her when he saw her later that evening.

An expansive smile spread across Delbert's face as he reflected on his most recent conversation with Amelia – a subspace communications call that had woken him from a light slumber. He'd been given the rare opportunity to see the rigid Captain in a far-less formal setting, and he'd reveled in observing a side of her that he was certain very few had ever seen.

But, that had been almost three weeks ago. Since then, atmospheric conditions, generally poor timing and a run of plain bad luck had prevented him from sharing any more stolen moments with his lady fair. It had been with barely contained restraint he had managed to not rush down the gangplank once the _Trident_ had made port. Amelia had assured him that she would be there to meet him when he finally arrived home, but now, as he scanned the crowd, he saw no sign of her fiery red hair. His shoulders dropped in disappointment. She had most likely been called away on some assignment or another. There was a good chance that she wasn't even planet side at this point.

As much as he loved Amelia and respected the life she had chosen, Delbert couldn't help feeling a twinge of frustration that her ship came first, and he second. The moment the thought passed through his head, he realized the utter absurdity of it. Amelia had made countless concessions for him on numerous occasions. He could recall a specific instance where she had forgone a trip simply in order to spend an anniversary dinner with him. It was completely unfair of him to even think such thoughts.

Shaking his head clear of his moment of self-pity, he was just about ready about ready to hail a carriage and make his way to his own home when he saw a young Felid weaving through the sea of people disembarking from the ship.

"Dr. Doppler? Delbert Doppler?" he asked when he finally reached the Canid.

Delbert looked at him in mild surprise. "Yes, I'm Dr. Delbert Doppler. May I help you?"

"I'm Lyle Hardesty," he explained, extending a hand. "I'm not sure if you'll remember, but Amelia said she had mentioned me to you."

Delbert automatically reached for the young man's hand and shook it without conscious thought as he tried to recall any memory of a Lyle, and more importantly, why he would be on a first-name basis with her. Suddenly, his thoughts settled on a particular conversation Amelia and he had had shortly before he'd departed to the Taurus Nebula.

"Ah yes! Lyle – Amelia's cousin, if I'm not mistaken!" The handshake became firmer, and Delbert smiled in happy recognition.

Lyle grinned and worked to extract his hand from the now-enthusiastic greeting. "Her third cousin, actually, but who's counting?"

Delbert laughed and nodded his head. "Certainly not I. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lyle. You're the first of Amelia's relatives I've had the pleasure to meet."

Lyle let out a short laugh. "I might be the only one you want to meet, Doctor. The family can be a bit… eccentric… when it comes to who is and isn't right for their spacer captain." He leaned over and took the Doctor's bag. "Is this all you have?"

"Ah, yes, it is," Delbert nodded and then glanced around once more. "Excuse me, Lyle, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? Where's Amelia?"

"My dear cousin asked me to come by and retrieve you when she realized she was going to be delayed," Lyle explained as the two began to weave their way through the crowd. "Something about some cargo being improperly secured. To be honest, I'm not quite sure."

They reached a carriage along the far side of the narrow street, and Hardesty motioned for Doppler to get inside.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to meet you here and escort you back to Amelia's home. She said she'd be along shortly."

Doppler's eyes widened at this piece of information. "Her home? Really?"

"You seem surprised," Lyle observed.

"Well, it's just that I've never… that is… Amelia hadn't… -" Delbert trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

But Lyle seemed to understand the doctor's confusion. "What you're saying is that you've never been invited over before? Is that it?" he grinned.

Delbert cursed the blush the furiously crept across his features. "Ah yes, well… something like that," he admitted. He would forever abhor the wretched luck he had when it came to holding his own in a conversation. Astronomy, physics, the laws of science – he could dance circles around anyone when it came to discussing those things. But to hold a conversation regarding interpersonal relationships? He was doomed.

Fortunately, Lyle took pity on the doctor and gave him a friendly clap on the back. "You'll have to forgive me, Doctor. I'm not as restrained as my refined cousin, and sometimes I say the first thing that pops into my head."

Delbert took in the young man's winning smile and returned it with a gracious one of his own. "Now, now, there's nothing to forgive, Lyle. If anything, I'm envious of your easygoing manner. It's something I wish I possessed more of." He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. "Now, you were saying something about Amelia meeting me at her home?"

Lyle grinned and extended a hand to the carriage. "Hop in, Doctor. I'll take you there, and on the way, you can tell me all about how you met my imposing cousin!"


	2. Layover

Delbert had hoped Lyle could stay and keep him company until Amelia arrived home – more as a buffer to diffuse the uncertainty he felt about rummaging around her house while she was away – but the young Felid had politely apologized and informed the Doctor he had previous plans that he simply couldn't cancel.

So, Delbert found himself wandering inside the imposing Captain's home, wondering just how comfortable he ought to make himself. He didn't want to pry, but he had always been a curious man, and it was starting to get the better of him. Finally deciding if Amelia hadn't wanted him to be here, she wouldn't have invited him, he gave in to his impulses and began to make his way through the modest, yet orderly house.

Entering the doorway immediately to his right, Delbert stumbled upon the kitchen. He was amazed to see a large number of pots and pans hanging from a rack that descended from the ceiling. Having never imagined Amelia to be one who cooked, he was surprised to find a rather extensive collection of fine cutlery and cookware. He momentarily wondered if she was as meticulous in her culinary forays as she was in her nautical dealings and then quickly scolded himself for such an asinine thought.

Of course she would be, he realized. Amelia never did anything in half measures. Why would cooking be any different? For that matter, why would any objective she chose to pursue not merit her dogged, if she would excuse the pun, determination and sheer tenacity in pursuing that desire until she attained it. He suddenly found himself giddy at the thought of being such an objective.

A peek inside Amelia's pantry revealed a penchant for several cuisines she'd no doubt acquired during her travels through the stars, and he couldn't help grinning when he also saw Canid delicacies he'd specifically introduced her to during their time together.

As he made his way back to the hallway, he noticed several doors lining the narrow corridor. He assumed they probably led to bathrooms, studies and hall closets. Spying a lone door at the far end, he recalled Amelia once mentioning that her bedroom was situated at the end of her home. His heart quickened when he remembered the tantalizing glimpse he had been given of that hallowed room during his journey to the Taurus Nebula. He had dreamt sweetly after their call had ended and had been haunted by thoughts of someday seeing it for himself. He briefly wondered if he'd be so fortunate to do so this day before scolding himself for entertaining such an ungentlemanly thought.

The door directly to his left creaked slightly causing Delbert to jump and reign his wandering mind back in. Taking a step closer, he placed a tentative hand on the knob and gently pushed it inward. Ivory carpet, so plush that his feet sank into it, adorned the floor and dark red curtains framed a large garden tub that set directly in the center of the bath. Deciding to take advantage of the facilities, Delbert closed the door and moved to the sink to freshen. Splashing cool water on his face and lightly cleaning his ears, he closed his eyes and savored the luxury of having fresh water again. When he emerged a few moments later, he felt like a new man. He always hated the nitty-gritty appearance one assumed after traveling through the Etherium, and he was pleased that he would now be able to greet Amelia a touch less grimy than before.

Leaving his bag by the wash door, he strolled into the parlor and was immediately arrested by the sight that greeted him. Books – so many books! – lined the south wall of Amelia's den. From ceiling to floor, the bookshelf was filled with every size, color and title imaginable. He knew Amelia loved to read – that was something she had disclosed early on their relationship – but he had no idea that her collection was this extensive. As he drew closer, his eyes raked over the many titles, seeing nautical histories, books on astronomy, star charts, history of the planets in and outside the Etherium, classic seafaring adventures and more. He was startled to discover that Amelia owned several collected works of poets he, too, enjoyed. Kennedy, Stevenson, Donne, Morin – they were all there. She had never mentioned a love of poetry. He smiled as he realized there was still so much for him to learn about her.

Glancing toward the fireplace, he saw several pictures displayed on the mantel and stepped near to inspect them more closely. The one nearest to him showed a young girl, hair pulled tightly in two pigtails, grinning wide at the camera, two front teeth missing. Her expression was adorable, Delbert admitted to himself, instantly recognizing Amelia in her younger days. The man next to her was undoubtedly her father. The tall, lean figure had an easy smile and laughter was dancing in his eyes. It was easy to see that as Amelia grew up, she had physically favored her father. The next photo was of Amelia in an Academy uniform. Her hair was neatly tucked under a hat, and the crisp lines of her jacket shone even from behind the glass frame. She wore a serious expression, and Doppler quickly understood why she had graduated top of her class. It appeared that, even then, Amelia knew exactly what image was necessary to secure the status and footing necessary to be a successful captain.

When his eyes landed on the last photo propped on the mantle, Delbert felt his breath catch, and he grew still. It was a portrait of him, and he instantly recalled the day it had been taken. It had been shortly after returning from Treasure Planet. He'd invited Amelia back to his home after a day spent at The Gardens, and she'd suggested they walk along the beach that lay far below the cliff on which his home sat. As they walked along the rocks lining the craggy shore and exchanged pleasantries, Delbert had been struck with the realization of how easy it was to talk to her. He found himself wanting more moments such as this one, and wondered if that was even possible. Amelia, oblivious to his musings, had suddenly reached over and grabbed the small camera he was carrying. Ordering him to smile, she'd snapped a careless photo of him standing in front of the surf.

Looking at it now, he had to admit it had turned out quite well. The joy that radiated from him had been captured in that single moment. But what was more important to him than that was the fact that she had placed it alongside pictures that held sentimental value to and were ones she obviously treasured. The significance of it was not lost on Doppler, and he felt a lump form in his throat.

He would have continued to ponder this startling revelation more, but a noise from the front hall caught his attention, and he turned, ears cocked as the door slowly creaked open. Someone was obviously home.

"Amelia, is that you?" he called out hesitantly. A flash of fiery hair trailing through the corridor confirmed that, indeed, it was Amelia.

"Just a minute, Delbert. I'll be with you in a moment," she called out. Delbert stood, waiting. He heard a door shut a second later and then, the unmistakable sound of running water emanated from the bathroom in the front hallway.

"I suppose I'll make myself comfortable," he said to no one in particular. Sitting down, he deposited his lanky frame on the large, overstuffed couch. So many questions, he reflected. But for now, they'd have to wait. Amelia was home, and he would have better things to do with his time once she was ensconced in his arms again.


	3. Turbulence

When Amelia emerged from the washroom several minutes later, Delbert was pleased to see a broad smile illuminate her features. Usually, when she returned from a mission, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to eat a hot meal before retiring to the couch for the remainder of the evening. But, she seemed practically effervescent this evening. When she breezed through the doorway and passed him, Delbert instantly noted she was covered in a fine layer of something… green. He reached over and plucked a small leaf off the lapel of her jacket.

"Amelia, what happened to you?" he questioned, lifting the specimen for a closer inspection. "You appear to be covered in tiny leaves."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Some silly freighter captain failed to properly secure his load of Marmillan Nepeta cataria. Wouldn't you know it, as we were trying to unload it from the cargo hold, the blasted thing fell and broke open all over the deck? With the breeze that was blowing today, it ended up covering me and half the crew."

Turning on her heel, she bounded across the room and reached for a tumbler and bottle of scotch. As she poured herself a large glass, she called back to Delbert, "Would you care for a drink, darling?"

Delbert coughed in amazement. "Amelia, don't you think it's a bit early for that?" He wasn't usually one to step in and say something, but he had never seen Amelia indulge this early in the day. In fact, as he contemplated her, he realized her entire demeanor was far from normal. She was acting quite odd. A nagging suspicion kept tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place it. As he pondered this, Amelia sauntered back to where he stood and draped her arms around his neck, pressing herself close to him.

Delbert gazed at Amelia in concern. "Amelia, are you certain you're feeling well?"

"Of course I am, Delbert. I simply missed you. You've been gone for so long." She pressed closer to him and began nuzzling his neck.

Delbert was taken aback by this brazen display of affection. Although he and Amelia had shared several heated embraces during the months they'd spent in each other's company, she had never displayed such avidity toward him or shown a surprising lack of restraint, and was she _rubbing_ against him now?

He looked down to confirm that, indeed, she was. Suddenly confused by the irrational dictates his body was advocating, but at the same time valiantly trying to get a hold of the churning emotions that had begun racing through him, Delbert found himself in the middle of a moral dilemma.

With great reluctance, he gently pried her arms away from his neck. "Amelia, darling, I'm… _flattered_ by this display, but I must I'm surprised," he confessed.

Amelia pulled back and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Delbert, we haven't seen each other in more than a month. I've missed you, our conversations, feeling your arms around me." She deposited a gentle kiss on the top of his nose and smiled. "I've missed your bumbling."

Delbert's expression softened. "I've missed you, too, darling. You have no idea."

"It seems to me that if we've missed each other this much, perhaps we should do something about it," Amelia murmured in a suggestive tone, pressing against him once more.

"Amelia!" Delbert exclaimed startled. Even though he was not opposed to what she was advocating, he believed it sudden and a bit premature. Yes, they had been seeing one another for a few months now, but as eager as he was to explore certain areas, he truly felt this was something that shouldn't be rushed. When they finally consummated their relationship, he wanted it to be for the right reasons and not merely to slake a physical lust. He was now truly concerned, because the Amelia he knew would never suggest such a matter so flippantly.

"Amelia, darling, I think there's something wrong. I'm not quite certain what, but this is not your usual behavior."

Amelia pulled away from him. "Delbert, you're absolutely no fun," she observed with a pouting expression.

"No fun?" Delbert responded incredulously. "Fun? This coming from the stoic Captain Amelia?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Now, I know something isn't right!"

Suddenly, the thought that had been dancing at the back of his mind came to the forefront. Nepeta cataria – catnip! Amelia had been doused in a potent layer of catnip!

"Dear gods!" he exclaimed. That explained *everything*. His Amelia was a passionate woman, but somewhat reserved when it concerned matters of the heart, and never one to hop from bed to bed. But if she had been exposed to catnip, those inhibitions would have been significantly lowered and would explain her quite amorous behavior.

Delbert ran a weary hand over his brow as he pondered the situation. On one hand, he had a very beautiful and willing woman requesting his presence in her bed. On the other hand, he was a gentleman and knew that, although Amelia might truly want this, she was not in the proper frame of mind to advocate such a thing at this time.

Delbert knew what he should do, but when Amelia's leg came up and firmly wrapped around his hip, his decision became extremely difficult. Closing his eyes, he bit in lower lip in barely restrained frustration. This truly was unfair. He wasn't sure what deity he had annoyed, but he was certain this was payment for whatever trespasses he'd committed. Deciding it would be easier to acquiesce to her wishes rather than continue to resist, and knowing the effects of the catnip were an initial stage of excitement and arousal before tapering off to a very mellow and sedate disposition, he leaned down and swept Amelia up into his arms, surprising her with his bold actions.

"Delbert!" she exclaimed in a voice laced with passion. "I had no idea you could be so forceful."

Delbert groaned and shook his head. "You have no idea," he muttered.

Bringing her to the couch, he gently laid her against the pillows. As he straightened, he gazed down upon her and was once again reminded how truly lovely she was. The desire in her eyes only heightened that beauty. Delbert took a small amount of comfort in knowing that even though it was enhanced by the medicinal effects of the plant, the underlying emotions were sincere. Lowering himself to lay next to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snugly against him. At her soft sigh of approval, he dipped his head to her neck and placed soft kisses alongside it. He could feel her fingers softly dig into the fabric of sleeves as she pressed back against him.

Praying that the effects would wear off soon, Delbert stroked his hand along the length of her body, being careful to observe the unspoken limits they had agreed upon and going no further than they had when Amelia was in full control of her faculties. Her contented sighs and soft gasps of pleasure, normally music to his ears held less appeal tonight than in the past, but when she lovingly whispered his name and curled an arm around his neck, a smile crept, unbidden, across his features.

As he felt the tension slowly leave her body, he realized the amorous side effects were finally beginning to wane; a sense of relief washed over him. Drawing his hands up along her waist, he trailed his fingers across the length of her fitted jacket, before sliding one hand inside the open lapel, tenderly caressing her. After a few moments, he felt her shudder softly and then heard, in a voice free of any outside influence, the words that he had been dreaming of ever since he had left her so many weeks ago. It was an admission that sent his pulse racing.

"I love you, Delbert Doppler. How I've missed you."

Delbert felt his heart flip flop in amazement at her honest words. That had been Amelia speaking – not the influence of an amorous aphrodisiac. It was the soft heartfelt tone she used with him when they were truly alone. A few moments later, he felt her breathing taper into a gentle rhythm as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Quietly rising from the couch, Delbert slowly lifted Amelia into his arms. As he crossed the room and made his way down the hallway to her bedroom, he recalled another instance she had been ensconced in his arms – the time he had been required to carry her to BEN's cave when they were stranded on Treasure Planet. Back then, he had been surprised at how light she was, even though he easily discerned the solid muscle beneath her uniform. Now, months later, he was once again reminded that although his stalwart captain maintained an outward façade of strength and rigidity, she was still very much a woman endowed with all the wonderful curves and softness that entailed. When he was given the rare occasion to witness this, he relished the opportunity. He didn't know if he could ever find the words to tell Amelia how grateful he was for the occasional moments when he was allowed to provide and care for her. The sense of masculine pride that rushed through him was immensely gratifying.

As he carried her into the bedroom, he allowed himself a minute to drink in the fragrance that was wholly Amelia. The thick, maroon carpet was as vibrant as he recalled from their subspace conversation. Framed artwork depicting ancient maps decorated the soft hues of her bedroom walls. The cherry dresser sat in the far corner of the room near her bed, and he could see the thin slip of the ivory gown that had haunted his dreams hanging from a peg on the closet door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He loved that gown. The idea of helping his beloved into it briefly crossed his mind. Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed it as wholly inappropriate, even though he knew –beyond a doubt – the thought would later visit him in his dreams.

Pulling the covers back with one hand, he gently deposited Amelia in her bed. With exquisite tenderness, he reached down and removed her boots, taking care to place them just inside the closet door. When he turned back, he found Amelia curled on her side, a hand snaked beneath the pillow. He smiled and gazed at her, before brushing a wayward tendril of hair from her face and depositing a loving kiss against her lips. He was delighted when a soft sigh escaped her, and he felt an indescribable sensation course through him. Realizing it was probably best for him to leave lest he do something he regret, he quietly retreated to the doorway. With a final gaze at his beloved, he dimmed the lights and softly shut the door, leaving Amelia to her dreams.


	4. Departures

As the first rays of dawn filtered through the sheer curtains adorning her window, Amelia woke with a start. Bolting upright in her bed, she experienced a moment of disorientation as hazy memories of the night before came rushing back to her. She recalled feeling particularly pleased to find Delbert waiting for her when she arrived home. For some reason, he had seemed less enamored of her than she thought fitting. After all they hadn't seen each other for almost a month. In fact, she distinctly remembered experiencing a moment of frustration when he didn't respond to her amorous overtures… her eyes widened as this thought registered.

_Amorous overtures? _

Although she had been glad to see her bumbling lover, her actions had been somewhat out of character. What had precipitated that, she wondered. Suddenly, she remembered. Her cargo! She had been doused in catnip. Sheer panic coursed through her as she realized what her state of mind must have been. Terrified at what she might discover, she quickly brought her hands to her neckline to confirm that she was, indeed, still clothed. An audible sigh of relief escaped her when her fingers brushed against the soft linen of her shirt, and she collapsed in relief against the headboard, assured that she hadn't engaged in anything regrettable.

She looked over expecting to see the good Doctor stretched alongside her, but much to her surprise, the bed was empty. She frowned in confusion. In the past, when an evening had extended into the wee hours of the morning, Delbert had convinced her to stay the night in his bed, while he slept either on a couch or, most recently, on the other side of his bed. They had, by unspoken agreement, chosen to refrain from consummating their relationship, for the time being, but she found it comforting to fall asleep aside Delbert. She knew he was ready to take things further – his occasional slip ups had assured her of that – but Amelia hadn't been quite ready to commit to something so involved. She loved him. Of that, she had no doubt. But still, the reticence had been there.

But this morning, her relief wasn't founded on the fact that they hadn't explored farther than their usual boundaries. She had to admit, the point had been reached where she was ready to take the next step and consummate their relationship, but she rather hoped their first time together to be when she was lucid and could remember the experience. Besides, she grinned, she had specific plans for the good doctor, and she intended on seeing them through. She preferred to do so without the intoxicating effects of any outside influences.

Amelia paused as what she'd just admitted registered in her mind. It was somewhat startling to realize that she was, indeed, ready to share that facet of herself with Delbert. She cast her thoughts back over the last few months and replayed the many tender moments she had shared with him. His loving concern and affection had been a soothing balm in her life which was so often filled with hectic deadlines and the rough atmosphere that inevitably accompanied the life of a spacer. Until she had experienced it, she hadn't realized how desperately she had craved that attention. Now as she reflected on precisely how much she had come to love Delbert, Amelia realized she was ready to demonstrate that to him in a way that left no room for uncertainty regarding her true feelings.

Deciding to investigate the whereabouts of her missing lover and hopefully begin the seduction of one Delbert Doppler, she swung her feet over the side of the bed. She couldn't help chuckling when she glanced down and realized she was still in her fitted pants.

_Ah, Delbert_, she thought fondly. _Always the gentleman._

After shedding her uniform and slipping into a silken nightgown, she gathered her favorite robe about her and padded softly to the living area. Rounding the corner, she smiled broadly when she spied one foot dangling from the arm rest of her stuffed sofa. As she moved closer, she saw that he was haphazardly snuggled under a blanket that barely covered his lanky form. He really was a gangly man, she reflected affectionately. All limbs and no muscle. But she knew she wouldn't want him any other way. Although her Delbert possessed little physical might, his inner strength was a force with which to be reckoned. She was somewhat surprised to realize a warm sense of security wash over her at this self-admission, quickly followed by a tender wave of affection as she gazed at him.

Quietly lowering herself to the floor next to where his head lay, she gave his brow a tender caress and softly whispered his name.

"Delbert…"

His ear twitched as her breath danced across it, and he turned, burrowing deeper into the blanket. Amelia smiled. He was far too adorable.

"Darling," she tried again and laid a gentle palm against his face. "It's time to wake up."

This time, his response was more vocal as he grunted his displeasure at being disturbed. Amelia shook her head in amusement. Honestly, he was worse than an Academy recruit. Leaning across him, she brought her lips to his and exercised a bit of gentle persuasion. As Delbert responded to her heartfelt greeting, she felt his arms slip around her neck and pull her against him. Deepening the embrace, she shed restraint and indulged in a kiss meant to curl his toes. When she finally released him, his eyes remained closed and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"If this is how you're going to wake me up every time I sleep on your couch, I'm choosing this option more often," he confessed and finally opened his eyes. They widened in pleasant surprise when he discovered her clad in a sheer gown and maroon terrycloth robe.

Amelia grinned as she watched his eyes trail over her form. He had once commented that he'd found dark colors particularly fetching on her, and since that time, she'd made a concerted effort to add those hues to her wardrobe. Of course, she would never admit that aloud, but as she watched him stare, her heart sped up. It was incredible what this silly astrophysicist could do to her. Raising a brow, she gazed at him with frank amusement. "I can think of far better ways to rouse you, Doctor."

Delbert smiled. "I can think of better ways to arouse – rouse, I meant rouse! – me, too." Amelia watched as his face flushed a dark crimson, and he bit his lower lip in frustration.

"You are far too amusing, Delbert," she chuckled. She ran her fingers through his loose hair and sighed affectionately. "Oh, how I've missed your verbal faux pas."

Rising, she stood and observed him as he swung his feet to the floor and languidly stretched his arms across the length of her couch.

"I think I need a shower," he remarked after another yawn escaped his lips.

Amelia nodded. "Indeed." She arched an eyebrow and grinned at him with an impish smile. "However, there are far more productive things you could do with your time, Doctor." She chuckled at the confused look that spread across his features and moved away.

Amelia could feel his eyes trained on her as she made her way to the hallway entrance. Knowing she had his full attention, she made certain to sway a little more than necessary. Turning back to him, she was pleased to note the extra effort had accomplished its goal. Delbert was staring at her in unconcealed disbelief. Giving a low laugh, she graced him with her most sultry smile. "I believe I'll retire to the bedroom for the remainder of the morning," she informed him with a pointed look.

It required a concerted effort on her part to contain the peals of laughter that threatened to spill from her lips. Delbert's mouth had fallen open several inches in astonishment, and he regarded her with wide, uncertain eyes. His lips moved, but no words issued forth as he tried, unsuccessfully, to respond to her blatant invitation. Amelia smirked and inclined her head toward him.

"Doctor, I'm only going to extend this offer once." She arched an eyebrow and crooked her finger. "Are you or are you not going to join me?"

Delbert's frantic scramble from the couch resulted in the good doctor being tangled in his blanket and sprawled across the floor. But, he quickly recovered and was by Amelia's side in an instant. An eager smile illuminated his features as he easily swept her into his arms and hastily retreated to her bedroom. Her laughter filled the hallway, but silence quickly ensued as her amorous lover found her lips with his.


End file.
